


AUGUST

by Anne_Carter



Series: A Year In The Life [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: Vacations never go smoothly and monsters also go on vacations.  Dean and Seth meet more cousins.  The McMahons start scheming.





	AUGUST

  
  
  
  
Roman was pretty sure neither of the boys had slept much the night before they departed on their trip to Hawaii. Even Dean, who would sleep half the morning away if left alone, was awake when Bayley came to wake them and get them dressed.

“This isn’t going to be pretty,” she murmured as she helped Roman put luggage in their SUV. When he glanced at her in confusion, she shrugged. “They were awake and snuggling with Yorkie.” 

Roman sighed once again guilty about leaving Yorkie at home. 

Breakfast was alternately quiet then full of chatter. Chatter about the upcoming trip with the boys incredibly excited about whale watching and playing in the surf in Hawaii. Then quiet whenever Yorkie barked or stood on his little hind legs against one of their chairs. 

Roman washed the few breakfast dishes as Bayley took the boys upstairs for a final bathroom stop and to make sure nothing was left unpacked or plugged in. After wiping down the kitchen table, Roman tossed the dish towel onto the counter and picked up Yorkie in his arms. 

“You know I’m sorry about this, right?” he murmured, scratching Yorkie behind the ears. 

The puppy tilted his head then licked Roman’s face. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Roman chuckled, putting Yorkie back down as the doorbell rang. He followed the barking puppy to the front door then shooed him back into the living room. He opened the door and Sasha walked in. 

“Told you I’d be on time,” she grinned. 

“First time for everything,” Roman teased. 

“Bite me, Reigns,” Sasha calmly replied. She glanced at Yorkie. “Has it hit the boys yet?” 

Roman somberly nodded. 

Sasha patted him on the arm. “They’ll be fine. Once they get to the airport they’ll be so excited about everything.”  
  
  
  
Bayley took one more look around the bathroom to make sure nothing was left running or plugged in. 

“Mommy, can Yorkie come with us to the airport?” 

Bayley turned to look at Dean then at Seth who stood slightly behind his brother. With a silent sigh, she knelt in front of them. “Aunt Sasha’s riding with us to the airport so she can bring the SUV back here. There won’t be any room for Yorkie,” she gently explained. She saw their disappointed expressions and hugged both of them. “And it wouldn’t be good for Yorkie if you got sad at the airport. It’s also very noisy there and could scare him.” 

Dean nodded and Seth hiccupped. 

“I not cry,” Seth promised, rubbing his face. “I not make Yorkie sad.” 

“Or Daddy,” Dean reminded his brother who quickly nodded. 

“Thank you.” Bayley kissed them on their foreheads. “Now go put Yorkie’s food and water dishes in the laundry room. Aunt Sasha will come back here and get all of Yorkie’s stuff before she takes him home to Cookie.” 

Subdued, the boys ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bayley grinned as Yorkie ran from the living room to the kitchen after the boys. She gave Roman and Sasha a rueful shrug then watched as the boys carefully carried the dishes to the laundry room, Yorkie obediently following his food and water. 

Dean leaned down and hugged the puppy. “Be good, Yorkie.” He stood, squared his little shoulders and walked away. 

Seth knelt and hugged Yorkie for several seconds. “Don’t forget us.” He kissed the puppy on the head and quickly closed the laundry door room behind him. 

Dean took his brother by the hand and walked them down the hall. Reaching the living room, he looked up at the adults. “We go now?” The question was almost a demand. 

“Sure can, buddy,” Roman gently answered. They followed the boys to the garage where Sasha and Bayley helped them get strapped into their car seats while Roman got in the driver’s seat and double-checked to make sure he had all their boarding passes. Bayley squeezed in between the car seats and Sasha rode shotgun. 

They had just driven onto the highway when Seth hiccupped. 

Bayley saw Dean glare at his little brother who narrowed his dark eyes in return. Seth’s right hand curled into a fist and Bayley was surprised to see Dean quickly turn and look out the window. Her dark eyes flickered between the two boys in consideration. “Sasha, got any plans for while we’re gone?” she finally asked. 

Sasha looked over her shoulder. “Uhh…no more than usual. Why?” 

“I’m going to text you our schedule. Take a look at it, and we can figure out some Facetime between the boys and Yorkie.” 

Roman grinned at her in the rearview mirror. His wife was an absolute genius. 

“Facetime?” Dean’s face scrunched up in concentration. “Like with Daddy?” 

Bayley nodded. “You can tell Yorkie all about what you’ve been doing.” 

Seth’s dark eyes widened. “Can we, Aunt Sasha? Please?” 

“Please?” Dean echoed. 

“Awww…how can I say no?” Sasha laughed. “Of course we can. Your Mommy and I will work out the times. Not every day but every couple of days.” 

“Thank you, Aunt Sasha!” 

“Thank you, Mommy!” 

Roman felt a weight disappear from his shoulders. _‘Thank you, Bayley.’_

Once at the airport, Sasha went to the curbside check-in and grabbed a luggage cart. Roman began unloading the luggage on the cart while Bayley  & Sasha removed the boys from their car seats and then the car seats themselves. Roman double-checked to make sure everything was unloaded while Bayley helped the boys with their backpacks. Roman then closed the rear door of the SUV and handed the keys to Sasha. “Not a scratch,” he teased. 

“Right. No drag racing. No demolition derbies.” Sasha threw him a mock salute before quickly hugging him. She turned and hugged both boys and then Bayley. “Have a great time!” she called as she got into the SUV. 

Roman gave her brownie points for both not revving the engine or making the tires squeal as she drove away. He grinned at Bayley and took control of the luggage cart. “You boys hold onto Mommy’s hand.” 

Seth took one look at the crowd of people around him and grabbed Bayley’s left hand with both of his. Dean took Bayley’s right hand but danced at her side, trying to watch everybody at the same time. 

Dean watched as his Daddy laughed with the man who checked their luggage and showed him some papers. Then the man pushed the cart with their luggage in one direction and Daddy turned to walk away. “Daddy! He’s taking our stuff!” Dean yelled, then scowled when people began laughing. 

“It’s okay, Dean. He’s going to make sure our stuff gets on the plane,” Roman reassured him. 

Their luggage checked, Roman easily carried the car seats through security and to their gate while Bayley shepherded their sons. Once they reached their gate, Roman set the car seats down, then walked to the desk and checked them in. 

Bayley had the boys settled in seats by the time Roman returned. He sat next to Dean then glanced over the heads of their sons and raised an eyebrow to his wife. “Upgraded seats?” he casually asked. 

Bayley’s dark eyes widened slightly then she shrugged. “We’re going to be on long flights with two children.” 

Roman was positive that the four first class seats had been upgraded with money from Bayley’s trust fund account. He knew Bayley expected him to be at least a little upset with that and knew his pride was demanding he make that point. On the other hand, he was more than a little amused that money from his in-laws was going to make this vacation more enjoyable for him and Dean. He mentally told his pride to go fuck itself. 

“Good call about who’s actually paying,” he told Bayley. He grinned, hoping she would get the idea. 

She did and giggled. 

Both boys curiously looked from one parent to the other then at each other. Then their attention was caught by the sight of airplanes outside the floor-to-ceiling window. 

“Mommy…can we?” Dean pointed. 

“You can go to the window but no further,” Bayley agreed. 

When the boys sprinted to the window, she moved to sit next to Roman. “You’re not upset that I used **that** money to get us into first class?” 

“Nah.” Roman slid his arm around her shoulders. “Really kinda funny when you think about it.” He nodded at the boys. “Think they’ll be okay with flying?” 

“I’m sure they will,” Bayley assured him.  
  
  
  
One out of two wasn’t bad. Dean took to flying like he’d done it all his life. Seth, on the other hand, whimpered when the engines began to roar. As the plane began to move forward and pick up speed, Seth squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Roman’s arm. 

Dean stared at his brother in surprise then up at his Mommy in confusion. “What’s wrong with Seth?” 

“He’s just a little scared.” Bayley patted his arm but watched as her husband soothed their younger son. 

Dean turned to look at his brother. “Seth! It’s okay!” 

Seth squealed as the plane left the ground, his stomach suddenly falling towards his feet. “Daddy!” 

Roman wrapped his arms around the little boy. “You’re okay,” he soothed. “We’re fine. We’re flying, Seth. Look out the window. We’re flying.” He felt Seth’s head move against his arm in a ‘no’ movement and patted the small boy’s back. 

Gaining altitude, the plane banked to the right resulting in another squeal from Seth. 

Dean was able to stretch and look out the window. “Wow! I see the beach! And the water! Mommy! See?” 

Bayley leaned over and smiled. “I do see it.” 

Dean leaned forward to tell his brother but frowned when he saw Seth’s face buried in their Daddy’s arms. “Mommy, is Seth crying?” 

“I don’t think so.” Bayley patted his arm as the plane leveled out. “He’s just scared. He’ll be okay.” 

“Want out, Daddy,” Seth mumbled. “Wanna sit with you.” 

“Just a little longer, Seth,” Roman crooned. “See that light up there?” 

Seth peeked up to where his Daddy was pointing. 

“As long as that light’s on, we have to keep our seatbelts on,” Roman explained. “And you have to stay in your car seat. As soon as the pilot thinks it’s safe, the light will go out.” 

“And then I can sit with you?” Seth mumbled. 

“And then you can sit with me.” 

“When, Daddy?” 

Roman had to admit his son’s voice sounded pitiful. “As soon as the pilot gets the plane high enough and there’s no bumping.” 

Seth’s head shot up, and he stared at his father in horror. 

“Higher?” he squeaked. “We go higher?” 

Roman heard Dean snicker and Bayley softly admonish him. He put a hand on the back of Seth’s head and lowered it to his arm. “Just relax. Nothing’s going to go wrong.”  
  
  
  
Roman wouldn’t have been surprised if Seth had dropped to his knees and kissed the ground when they walked into Chicago’s O’Hare airport. As long as the plane had been flying level and he could sit on Roman’s lap, he was happy and content although he refused to look out the window. He chatted with the flight attendants and helped his Daddy read a storybook. But once he was strapped into his car seat and the plane began descending, Roman found his arm held in a death grip and his son’s head buried in his side. Seth’s frightened cry when the plane touched down was almost drowned out by the squeal of the brakes being applied to slow the plane’s speed. 

Dean, on the other hand, bounced in his car seat and clapped his hands. Flying was an adventure for him, and he gloried in it. 

Inside the airport, both boys held their Mommy’s hands while Roman played packhorse and carried the car seats to their connecting gate. He sat them down beside a row of seats and stretched. 

Bayley studied Seth’s pale complexion then drew him up onto her lap. “Roman, why don’t you and Dean go grab something to eat? You can bring something back for us. Something light, I think.” 

Roman noticed Seth’s expression when food was mentioned and nodded. He reached for Dean’s hand. “We’ll be back shortly.” 

“Daddy, is Seth sick or somethin’?” Dean asked as they walked away. 

“I think his stomach is upset a little. It doesn’t look like he likes flying,” Roman guessed. 

“I like it!” Dean grinned. He was silent for a few moments. “Daddy?” 

“Yeah, buddy.” 

“Was Seth really scared?” 

Reaching Uno’s Pizzeria, Roman reached down and picked Dean up into his arms. “Yes, he was,” he quietly answered. “Taking off and landing really did scare him.” He nodded towards the menu board. “How about you and I split a small pizza? We’ll take some fruit and a salad back to Mommy and Seth.” 

Dean vigorously nodded. 

Roman ordered then found them a table in the dining area. Dean occupied his time waiting by swiveling on the chair and watching people walk past the small restaurant area. Roman was silently praying none of their fellow travelers would be traveling with a pet. When their number was called, Roman walked to the counter to get the tray with their pizza and drinks while keeping an eye on his older son. Returning to the table, he saw Dean frowning. 

“What did they do to the pizza?” Dean asked, his face close to the pizza. 

Roman chuckled and gently moved his son’s face away from the food. “It’s a different kind of pizza.” He saw Dean’s doubtful look. “Part of the fun of traveling and going on vacation is eating new things.” He sliced the pizza and put one slice onto Dean’s plate. 

Dean studied the slice of pizza for several seconds then shrugged. He carefully picked it up and bit into it. “Hey! It’s good!” 

Roman chuckled. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he reminded his son. 

Dean chewed and swallowed then grabbed his cup of Sprite. “Daddy? I get to sit next to you when we get back on the plane, right?” 

Roman nodded, chewing his own bite of pizza. When he swallowed, he explained. “You and Seth switch off with me and Mommy on each flight.” 

After another two bites, Dean tapped the tabletop. “It’s okay if Seth wants to sit with you ‘cause he’s scared. I can sit with Mommy.” 

Roman smiled then reached across the table and gently squeezed his son’s shoulder. “That’s awfully good of you, Dean. I’m proud of you.” 

Dean grinned and shrugged. “Can I have more pizza?”  
  
  
  
“Mommy, would you be sad if I want to sit with Daddy again?” 

Bayley looked down at Seth’s imploring face. “Of course not, sweetheart. Would it make you feel better about flying if you sit with Daddy?” 

Seth looked down at the floor and shifted on his Mommy’s lap. “Yes,” he quietly admitted. 

Bayley hugged him. “Then you sit with Daddy, and I’ll sit with Dean.” 

“Will he be mad at me? ‘Cause it’s his turn with Daddy.” 

“No, Dean won’t be mad. He knows it’s going to help you,” Bayley assured him as she slowly rocked him. 

It wasn’t long before Dean ran up to them, a covered fruit bowl in his hands. “We had upside-down pizza!” he announced. “Here’s some fruit, and Daddy’s got salad and drinks.” He grinned. “And forks!” 

Roman sat down next to Bayley. “How are you feeling, Seth?” he asked as he opened the salad container. 

“Okay.” 

Roman glanced at Bayley who smiled. 

“Daddy and Dean brought you some ginger ale,” Bayley told her younger son. “Why don’t you drink some of it while I get the salad and fruit ready?” 

Roman moved over one seat so Seth could sit between them. He cracked open the small bottle of ginger ale and handed it to his younger son when he settled down in his seat. “Drink slowly, baby boy,” he urged. 

Seth nodded and sipped the ginger ale. 

Roman relaxed when some color returned to the boy’s cheeks. He watched as Bayley and Seth ate some of the salad and fruit while Dean hopped, skipped, jumped, and did his own unique dance steps. After a few minutes, Roman took his hand. “Let’s go explore,” he suggested hoping a long walk would burn off some of Dean’s excessive energy. 

“Yeah!” Dean threw his other hand into the air. “We’ll be back!” he told his Mommy. 

“Be sure and stay with Daddy,” Bayley urged. 

“I will!” Dean’s voice floated back to them as the two walked away.  
  
  
  
They were waiting in line to walk down the ramp to the plane when Dean nudged Seth’s arm. “If you want, you can sit with Daddy again. I can sit with Mommy.” 

Seth’s dark eyes blinked then stared down at the floor. “Sorry I’m scared,” he mumbled. 

Dean shrugged. “It’s okay.” 

“Daddy makes it not so scary,” Seth admitted. “So I not be so scared.” 

Dean chewed on his lower lip for a few seconds. 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

Dean sighed at the soft words from his brother. “S’okay. You make the monsters not so scary,” he muttered. 

_‘Monsters?’_

Before Seth could say anything, Dean turned and latched onto his Mommy’s hand. “Can I sit next to the window again?” 

“Sure, honey,” Bayley smiled. “If that’s what you want.” 

Dean quickly nodded. 

Seth felt his Mommy take his hand as they started forward. _‘Monsters?’_  
  
  
  
Somehow Roman wasn’t surprised their hotel room in Seattle had been upgraded to a two-bedroom suite. Roman set the car seats in the corner of the living space and watched as the boys ran into what would be their bedroom. He walked over to Bayley who was opening the curtains to reveal a view of the Sound and slid his arms around her waist. 

“Should I be surprised to see a similar upgrade in San Francisco on our way home?” he murmured. 

Bayley grinned, looking at her husband’s reflection in the window. “You really shouldn’t,” she admitted. 

Roman kissed the side of her neck and wisely remained silent. 

“Dean! Stop it!” 

“Mommy! Seth’s turning green!” 

“Oh, Lord,” Bayley groaned. She walked to the connecting door. “Dean, stop bouncing on the bed. Seth, honey, come here.” 

Roman admitted Seth looked green around the gills. He patted the boy’s back when Bayley picked him up and walked towards an oversized chair in the corner. “Come on, Dean. Let’s go find Seth some more ginger ale.” 

“I didn’t mean to make him sick,” Dean protested as he took his Daddy’s hand. 

“I know, buddy.” Roman looked back at Bayley. “There should be a store close around here. We’ll be back as soon as we can.” 

Dean bounced on his toes as they waited for the elevator. “Seth really doesn’t like flying, huh?”  
  
  
  
Seth was dozing in Bayley’s arms when they returned with supplies from a nearby mini-mart. Roman opened a bag of pretzels and handed Dean a bottle of ginger ale. “Take those to Mommy. Maybe it’ll help settle Seth’s tummy.” 

Dean carefully brought both items to his Mommy. “Is he better?” He peered closely at his brother’s face. “He’s not green no more.” 

“He’s getting better,” Bayley assured him. She gently sat Seth upright. “Seth…c’mon, honey, eat a pretzel and drink some ginger ale.” 

Seth rubbed his eyes with his fists then took one of the pretzels. He stared at it for a moment, then began to nibble on it. 

Roman finished putting drinks into the mini-fridge and sat a bag of corn chips on the counter in the kitchen area. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the couch. “C’mere, Dean.” He wiggled his fingers at his older son. 

The boy trotted over and climbed onto his Daddy’s reclined body. He settled his head on Roman’s chest and began to play with the buttons on his Daddy’s shirt. 

“We found a nice Italian restaurant while we were out,” Roman quietly spoke to Bayley. “Two blocks north. Thought that might be a good place for dinner then back here for a quiet evening.” He began to gently pat Dean’s back. 

“That sounds great.” Bayley gave Seth the bottle of ginger ale. “You think you could eat some spaghetti, sweetheart?” 

Seth nodded. “I feel better.” 

Roman closed his eyes and listened as Bayley quietly talked with Seth. Just having some downtime with his family was a good enough vacation for him.  
  
  
  
Dean bounced up and down while holding onto his Mommy’s hand. The smells in the restaurant were making him even hungrier than he already was. 

Roman asked for a table for four and shifted Seth in his arms. The little boy was feeling better but lethargic so Roman had wound up carrying him and fully expected to be carrying him back to the hotel. He was glad Dean was walking. It would hopefully burn off some of his energy. 

Booster seats were brought for the boys who looked a little confused as they usually didn’t use them. Seth shrugged and settled in while Dean squirmed in his. Roman scooted both of them closer to the table and Dean settled down. 

“Good evening. My name is Molly and I’ll be your server.” The young waitress placed menus in front of the adults and a small coloring book and crayons in front of the boys. 

“Thank you!” Dean grinned, reaching for the crayons. 

“You’re welcome,” Molly smiled. “Can I bring you anything to drink?” 

“Root beer?” Dean hopefully asked. 

Roman saw the look on Bayley’s face. “He had a small Sprite at lunch and didn’t even finish that. And it’s vacation.” 

“It’s vacation, Mommy,” Dean pleaded. 

Bayley sighed with a smile. “If they have it,” she agreed. 

Dean’s head swiveled around to look up at Molly. “Root beer please?” 

“Not a problem.” Molly laughed when Dean clapped his hands. “And what about for you?” She looked at Seth. 

“Water please.” 

Bayley also chose water, and Roman chose to stand in solidarity with his older son and ordered root beer. He ignored Bayley’s smirk as he resigned himself to drinking something he really didn’t like. His older son’s smile was worth it. 

“I’ll be right back with your drinks,” Molly promised. 

“Seth, what do you want?” Bayley asked as she studied the menu. 

“Pas’getti.” Seth carefully colored the pony in the coloring book a bright blue. His face was almost touching the coloring book. 

“Seth, are you having trouble seeing?” Roman asked with a frown. 

Seth shook his head. “I can see, Daddy.” 

Roman exchanged a look of concern with Bayley. 

“I see better like this.” 

“Well, I guess it’s good that you have an appointment with the eye doctor the first of next month,” Bayley sighed. 

“Why? I see.” Seth looked up. 

“You’re both going to start pre-school next month,” Bayley reminded him. “Everybody gets an eye exam and a clean bill of health by the doctor.” 

Dean’s head swiveled to his mother. The orange crayon he was using to color the grass in his picture dropped from his hand. “I’m not sick!” 

Roman patted his arm. “We know. But it’s a rule. Like going to the dentist. Don’t worry about it.” He managed not to laugh when Dean scowled. “What do you want for dinner?” 

After a few moments, Dean grinned. “Lasagna.”  
  
  
  
A few hours later they arrived back at their hotel room. Surprisingly, Seth had walked part of the distance as they strolled around a few blocks. But when he held his arms up to his Daddy to be carried, they started back to their hotel. 

It didn’t take long to get the boys showered and dressed in their summer pj’s before Bayley settled them on the couch and opened her laptop. 

“Facetime?” Seth eagerly asked even as he rubbed his eyes with his little fists. 

Bayley nodded. A minute later, the boys heard their Aunt Sasha and then Mommy turned the laptop towards them. 

**“Yorkie!”**

Sasha laughed as she held Yorkie closer to the screen. The puppy yipped and wiggled in Sasha’s arms. 

“Hi, Aunt Sasha!” Dean waved. 

“Hi, guys! How was the flight?” 

“Great! But Seth was scared,” Dean answered. 

Seth paused his touching of the screen in his effort to pat his puppy. “Only when we were going up and down,” he protested. 

“And side to side,” Dean helpfully added. 

“Well, Yorkie and Cookie have had a very full day.” Sasha began to regale them with the adventures of the two puppies, most of which Roman figured was being made up on the spot. 

After about ten minutes, Bayley stepped in to end the conversation, reminding the boys they were going sightseeing the next day and they needed to go to bed. 

“Bye, Yorkie. Be good boy.” Dean waved to the puppy. “Bye, Aunt Sasha!” 

“We love you, Yorkie!” Seth added. “You, too, Aunt Sasha! And Cookie!” 

Sasha laughed. “We love you, too. Have fun!” 

Roman walked the boys to their bedroom while Bayley briefly chatted with her best friend. As he helped the boys into bed, he kissed them on their foreheads. “We’ve got a big day tomorrow so go to sleep, okay?” 

“Nite, Daddy.” Dean bounced once on the bed. “Mommy’s coming? 

“In just a minute.” Roman sat down on the edge of the bed. “Remember, we’re in the room on the other side of that room.” He pointed at the living area. “If you need us, you just walk through there. Got it?” 

Both boys nodded, Dean yawning then shaking his head from side to side. 

“We see Space Needle tomorrow?” Seth softly murmured. 

“Sure will,” Roman nodded. “And other stuff as well.” 

“Then Hawaii?” 

“Yep. A plane ride to Hawaii.” Roman noticed the quick frown on Seth’s face and rubbed the boy’s back. “You and me again on the plane, baby boy?” 

Seth quickly glanced at Dean then back to his Daddy. 

“Yeay! That means I get to sit with Mommy!” Dean grinned. 

“Sit with Mommy where?” Bayley asked as she sat on the opposite side of the bed from Roman. 

“On the plane to Hawaii,” Dean answered as he leaned forward to give his Mommy a kiss and hug. 

“Well, we’ve got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow before we get back on a plane,” Bayley chuckled. 

Roman hugged Seth and kissed the side of his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he whispered. He and Bayley exchanged places and boys to kiss and hug. 

Dean squirmed around on the bed until he was curled up under a sheet, only ginger blonde curls visible. Seth stretched out beside him, taking advantage of the larger bed and sighed. 

“Happy dreams,” Bayley softly spoke as they left the bedroom. 

Roman made sure the door was locked before following Bayley to their bedroom. He left one light on in the small kitchenette to serve as a nightlight for the boys. Inside their bedroom, he saw his wife standing at the window, nibbling on a fingernail. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. “What’s wrong?” 

Bayley half-shrugged. “I always thought it was something cute. How Dean always curled up under something before he could go to sleep. Something to laugh about when he got older and outgrew it.” 

Roman sighed. “We may be reading too much into it. He’d watched _Ghostbusters_ , remember?” 

“And if we’re not?” Bayley turned in his arms and stared up at him. “If there **are** monsters in his past?” 

“As much as we’d like to do it, we can’t change anything that happened to Dean before we got him.” Roman’s voice was heavy with regret. “All we can do is make things better now.”  
  
  
  
Bayley felt a little hand patting her jaw and opened her eyes. “Seth?” she mumbled. 

“Mommy, I need potty. I not know where it is.” Seth’s voice was sleepy but irritated. 

“It’s okay, honey. C’mon.” Bayley got up and led her son to the bathroom. They’d shown the boys where it was located next to the living space but it wasn’t surprising that in the middle of the night Seth had forgotten. 

Yawning, Roman appeared in the bathroom doorway a few moments later. “Everything okay?” he rumbled. 

Bayley nodded but was interrupted by an ear-piercing shriek from the boys’ bedroom. 

**“SETHIE!”**

Startled, Seth stumbled to one side and would have fallen if Bayley hadn’t grabbed him. 

Roman spun around and ran to the other bedroom. “Dean? What’s wrong?” 

**“Daddy! Seth…Seth’s not here! Did the monsters get him?! Help him, Daddy!”**

Roman automatically scooped Dean up into his arms. “Sshhh…baby, Seth’s okay. He’s in the bathroom.” He raised his voice. “Bayley, he’s okay!” He rubbed Dean’s back as he walked around the room. “Come on, Dean. Open your eyes and wake up for me.” He snuggled the boy closer, feeling Dean’s shivers. When Dean’s blue eyes finally opened, he murmured, “You awake now?” 

Dean slowly nodded, his hands fisting against Roman’s arm. 

“It’s okay,” Roman crooned. “You just woke up alone in a strange place. Seth had to go to the bathroom and forgot where it was. So he came to us. No monsters got him. Were you having a nightmare?” 

“Don’t ‘member.” 

Roman frowned at the little boy’s muttered answer then hugged him again. “Doesn’t matter. Everything’s good.” He saw Bayley in the living room, Seth’s hand in hers and walked to join them. “Think maybe that bed’s big enough for all of us?” 

Bayley glanced at Dean then nodded. “Sure is,” she grinned. 

They shepherded both boys back to their bed and tucked them in between them. Bayley gave her husband a look that promised she would get answers the next day. Roman silently nodded in acknowledgement. 

Once again Dean curled up in a ball under the sheet while Seth stretched out next to him. He glanced at his brother’s covered back then snuggled against him. Dean gave a little wiggle but didn’t say anything. 

Bayley lay next to Seth and threw her arm over him to gently rest on Dean’s shoulder. 

With an inward sigh, Roman got into bed next to Dean and stretched his arm across the boys, his fingertips brushing against Bayley’s arm. They hadn’t asked any in-depth questions about Dean’s life before the adoption, not caring about any of it. Roman was afraid they would have to ask those questions now.  
  
  
  
First stop after breakfast the next morning was the Children’s Museum. The hands-on exhibits were heaven for two inquisitive little boys. Seth was mildly interested in the eye clinic once his Mommy reminded him they would be visiting a real eye doctor before starting pre-school. His interest was more on the Cog City which allowed them to build structures. He almost cried when he had to leave. 

Dean went totally crazy in Fort Adventure, building different types of forts and wanting to defend them from the ‘bad guys’ which was his little brother, Seth. 

The next stop was the Pacific Science Center. If Seth had been interested in building structures, Dean was totally entranced by the planetarium and the movie about life in outer space. 

Roman was sure most of it went over Dean’s head, but he couldn’t help but smile at how abnormally quiet Dean sat during both the movie and planetarium show. He made a mental note to plan a visit to the Kennedy Space Center. 

They decided on pizza for lunch, the four of them sitting at a table in a pizzeria. 

“Are you having fun?” Bayley asked as she put a slice of pizza on each of her son’s plates. 

“Yeah!” Dean enthused, taking a drink of his root beer. 

“Careful. It’s hot,” Roman warned as Seth reached for his pizza. 

“Mommy, can we get bigger Legos?” Seth asked, watching as the steam rose from his plate. 

“He means **more** Legos,” Dean corrected. 

Seth nodded. “Can’t build a lot with ours.” 

“Sure, honey,” Bayley nodded. “That’s not a problem. We’ll see what we can find when we get home. Okay?” 

“Can we build a rocket ship in the backyard?” Dean asked, blowing on his pizza to cool it. 

Bayley heard Roman snicker. “A…what?” 

“Rocket ship, Mommy,” Dean repeated. “I wanna go to Mars!” He bounced in his seat. 

Roman saw that Bayley was about to say ‘no’ and interrupted. “Settle down, Dean. You’re at the table.” When his son sat back down, he glanced again at his wife. “We’ll talk about it, Dean. But you know it won’t be a real rocket ship.” 

Dean shrugged. 

“We can p’tend,” Seth pointed out as he picked a piece of pepperoni from his pizza and popped it into his mouth. “We go to the Space Needle next?” 

“Yeah,” Roman nodded, handing Seth a napkin. “Space Needle’s next.” 

Because the Space Needle was what the boys had really wanted to see. When they exited the Uber cab, both of them looked straight up into the sky. 

“Wow!” Seth breathed. 

“Yeah!” Dean agreed. 

Bayley took Dean’s hand while Roman took Seth’s as they entered the building and got in line for the elevator. 

“Are we going to the top, Daddy?” Seth asked. 

“We’re going to the observation level,” Roman explained. “You’ll be able to look all around from the outside.” 

The boys looked at each other. Then Dean gave his Mommy a suspicious look. “Outside?” 

Bayley laughed. “You’ll see,” she promised. “But both of you **have** to stay with us and hold our hands. Understand?” She grinned at Roman as they entered the elevator and Dean shook his head in disbelief. 

The boys were picked up by their parents as the elevator began to rise. Seth’s mouth dropped open as he watched through the elevator door windows. His fists gripped his Mommy’s shirt. 

“You’re okay.” Bayley patted his back. 

Seth bit his lip and closed his eyes. 

“It’s okay. Mommy’s got you.” 

Dean, on the other hand, safety secured in his Daddy’s arms, was laughing and pointing towards the window. “Seth! You gotta look!” 

“No!” Seth snapped back. 

Dean glanced at his brother then shrugged. 

When they exited the elevator, Roman and Bayley stepped aside so others could walk around them and watched the boys’ expressions as people opened doors and walked outside. 

“It’s like Aunt Sasha’s balk’ny.” Dean’s blue eyes widened. 

Seth opened his eyes and looked around. “We stopped?” 

“Yeah, we’re at the top.” Bayley hugged him. “Wanna go outside now?” 

Seth eagerly nodded. 

Roman and Bayley slowly walked around the observation deck, carrying their sons so they could see everything. Bayley pointed out Mt. Rainier in the distance. Roman pointed out the water in the Sound. The boys ogled the city of Seattle spread out before them. 

But Seth closed his eyes and gripped his Mommy’s shirt as the elevator descended. 

“Where now?” Dean asked, skipping next to his Daddy. 

“Well, we thought you guys might like to spend some time in a special playground,” Roman answered. 

Dean turned his head to look up at his brother, carried in his Mommy’s arms. “Playground?” 

Seth’s dark eyes widened. He looked around then pointed in excitement. “There!” 

“It’s called Artist at the Playground.” Bayley set her younger son onto his feet. “And no, you can’t go on the big climbing tower. You’re not old enough.” She smiled when both boys began to protest. “But there’s a smaller tower you can climb.” 

Dean scuffed his foot and scowled. 

“Dean,” Roman quietly warned. 

Dean sighed and looked around. “Hey, Seth! Swings!” 

Seth looked up at his Mommy who released his hand and nodded. “Go play.” 

Excitedly, both boys raced for the swings. They claimed swings next to each other and began to rock back and forth. When they heard the chimes, they looked at one another than all around. 

“When you swing back and forth you create the music,” Bayley explained with a chuckle. 

Seth laughed. “Music, Dean! We make music!” he shouted to his brother. “Push me, Daddy!” 

Roman grinned and pushed first Seth then Dean. Soon both boys were giggling, knowing they were creating music. 

Bayley snapped some pictures then turned to Roman. “I don’t want a rocket ship in the backyard.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want my baby going to Mars!” Bayley snapped. 

Roman looked at her in surprise. “It won’t be real,” he pointed out. He almost flinched at the glare his wife threw at him. “My cousins and I used to turn our bikes upside down and use the wheels to pretend we were race car drivers or pirates. None of us became either a race car driver or a pirate.” 

Bayley sighed. “I know. And it’s great they can use their imagination. I’m totally for that. But…” 

Roman put his arms around her waist. “They’re gonna grow up, baby girl.” 

“But…Mars??!!” Bayley grimaced. “And what was last night about?” 

“Dean must have been having some sort of nightmare and realized Seth wasn’t in bed with him,” Roman theorized with a sigh. “He was afraid the ‘monsters’ had gotten Seth. To be honest, I don’t think he was all the way awake when he told me that.” 

Bayley just closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m letting this go for now,” she muttered when Roman hugged her close to his chest.  
  
  
  
Roman and Bayley sat next to each other in the gate waiting area at Sea-Tac Airport the next morning. Roman watched his sons stand at the glass window staring out at the planes. Dean pointed to a plane that was taking off, and he was almost positive Seth shivered. 

“Seth is such a little daredevil, jumping off the slide and swings, I don’t understand why flying bothers him.” 

Bayley’s thumbs typed out a message on her phone. “Maybe because he’s not in control?” 

“Could be.” 

Bayley glanced up from her phone. “Shane and his family got to the house yesterday afternoon. He’s already got it stocked with food and drinks but he asked if we need anything in particular.” 

Roman studied his younger son. “Ginger ale and crackers.” 

Bayley glanced at Seth and nodded.  
  
  
  
“Mr. McMahon. Mrs. McMahon.” William Regal shook both their hands and elegantly motioned for them towards the conference table. “Hunter.” The two men shook hands. “Stephanie.” The two exchanged a quick hug. William also motioned them towards the conference table and closed the door to his office. 

“I had the liberty of having tea prepared.” William walked to a small table where a tea serving set had been discreetly placed. 

“None for me, thank you.” Vince spoke up. 

“Me either,” Hunter added. 

“Milk with mine, please,” Linda requested. 

“Of course.” William glanced at Stephanie. 

“A little sugar,” Stephanie answered. 

William prepared the tea and brought the china cups and saucers to the table, setting them in front of the women. “Can I get you coffee?” he asked Vince and Hunter. 

“Nothing, thank you,” Vince firmly answered. 

“Very good. Then let’s get down to business.” William sat across the table from Vince and reached for a legal pad. “How may I assist you?” 

“We want our grandson, Seth.”  
  
  
  
Seth buried his fact against his Daddy’s side as the plane’s engines loudly roared and the plane began its take-off. 

“You’re okay, Seth,” Roman crooned, wrapping his arm around the shivering little boy. 

“Don’t like this, Daddy,” Seth whimpered. He shrieked as the plane left the ground. 

“I know. I know.” Roman gently patted Seth’s back. “But you’re safe.” 

Dean stretched upwards as far as he could to see out the window. In a couple of minutes, he grabbed Bayley’s arm. “Mommy! We’re over water! A lot of it!” 

“We’re going to be over a lot of water until we get to Hawaii, sweetheart.” Bayley glanced across the aisle, hearing her younger son’s whimper. 

Dean turned his head towards where his brother and Daddy were sitting. “Seth’s scared again?” he sighed. 

Bayley turned to her older son and nodded. She hugged him with a smile. “Thank you for letting Seth sit with Daddy on all the flights.” 

Dean shrugged but grinned in pleasure at the hug. “It’s okay. He’s still little.” But he peeked past his Mommy to make sure Seth hadn’t heard that comment. 

As soon as the seatbelt sign went off, Roman unbuckled Seth from his car seat and put the small boy onto his lap. 

Bayley anxiously watched as Seth seemed to relax and close his eyes. She turned to Dean and unbuckled him. She then grinned as the boy began to stretch and move. “Do you want to play a game?” she asked. When Dean nodded, she pulled his backpack from under the seat in front of her. Opening it, she pulled out a small folded magnetic checker board. 

“Mommy?” 

“What, honey?” Bayley closed his backpack and slid it back under the seat in front of her. 

“Will Uncle Shane like me?” 

Startled, Bayley looked at her son. 

Dean’s eyes were focused on his lap where his hands were twisting back and forth. 

“Of course, Uncle Shane will like you. So will Aunt Becky and Finn and Paige,” Bayley assured him. 

“The others don’t,” Dean mumbled. “What did I do, Mommy? ‘Cause what I did, I wouldn’t do it again.” 

“Oh, Dean… **my** Dean.” Bayley hugged him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Not one thing.’ She leaned down and looked into his eyes. “I would never tell you something that’s not true. You did **nothing**. They’re the ones who are wrong. And as long as they’re wrong, we don’t go around them or see them or talk to them.” 

“But…it’s your Mommy and Daddy and…” 

“Don’t matter,” Bayley interrupted. “You’re my Dean. My son. You, Seth, and Daddy are always more important. They didn’t treat Daddy very nice either. And he didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Dean glanced past his Mommy to watch his Daddy slowly rock Seth to sleep. 

“And until they treat you and Daddy nicer, we stay away,” Bayley promised. “Uncle Shane is different. I promise.” 

Dean took a deep breath and turned to look out the window. He wiped one hand across his eyes. “Not crying,” he muttered. 

Bayley kissed the back of his head. “I know, sweetheart.” She opened the board and began laying the pieces onto the board. “C’mon, let’s play.”  
  
  
  
“So what you’re saying is that we can try to have Seth removed from Bayley or Dean removed from that household?” Vince demanded. 

“I’m not comfortable inferring Bayley’s an unfit mother,” Linda remonstrated. 

William nodded in understanding. “An alternative would be to go to court to seek what’s commonly known as ‘Grandparents Rights’. If successful, this would allow you visitation with the boy.” 

“Is that likely?” Hunter asked. 

William shrugged. “Not often. And, quite frankly, it generally becomes very messy and, I fear, would be far more public than you’d like. To be honest, I’d prefer not to go that route if at all possible.” 

“Dean’s the problem,” Stephanie pointed out. “All we know is that he was removed from his parents because they were arrested.” 

“Hmm…” William’s blue eyes narrowed as he thought. “You don’t know anything else about the adoption?” 

“Not a thing,” Vince brusquely answered. “Bayley refused to discuss it.” 

“I could make some inquiries,” William mused. 

“Aren’t adoption records sealed?” Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, of course. For the protection of the child involved,” William nodded. “However, I do have some friends in both Family Court and Social Services.” He looked at Vince. “It will take some time, of course, as they are bound by some very strict laws. And I’ll also make other…discreet inquiries as well.” 

Linda put a hand on Vince’s arm. He glanced at her and nodded. 

“Do whatever’s necessary,” Vince ordered.  
  
  
  
Seth’s shriek accompanied the bump of the plane’s tires as they landed in Honolulu. Once again, Dean clapped as they landed, having enjoyed the entire flight. 

Dean was puzzled at the garland of flowers a pretty lady put around his neck, but his Daddy told him it was called a ‘lei’ and was the custom so he politely thanked the pretty lady. 

Bayley took Seth’s lei as the younger boy was nearly limp in her arms. 

Seth was noticeably flagging by the time they got to baggage claim. Roman set the car seats down next to a row of chairs then helped Bayley sit down with Seth on her lap. He turned to his older son who was twisting from side to side and watching the people around them. Putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder, he got the boy’s attention. “I need you to stay with Mommy and Seth while I get our luggage, okay? Make sure nobody takes your car seats.” 

“Okay, Daddy.” Dean planted himself in front of the car seats and proceeded to guard them. 

Masking a grin, Roman patted him on the shoulder. He grabbed a luggage cart and set it back from the crowd of people waiting for their luggage and patiently waited. He wasn’t aware of the chuckles of amusement from people who saw a little boy standing in front of car seats, arms folded across his small chest and scowling at anyone who came close. 

Finally stacking all their luggage on the cart, Roman pushed it back to his family. He frowned as he saw Seth still looked a little green. He kissed the top of Seth’s head then smiled at his wife. “Sit here with the boys. I’ll go get the rental car and drive up out front.” He glanced again at Seth. “I’ll try and find some ginger ale for him, too.” 

“Can I go with you, Daddy?” Dean eagerly asked. 

Roman drew him off to one side and knelt in front of him. “I need you to stay here. Seth’s not looking very good.” 

Dean’s blue eyes flickered over to his brother and then back to his Daddy. 

“If Seth gets sick, Mommy’s going to have to get him to a bathroom. And she’ll need help because of the luggage and stuff.” 

Dean scratched his nose, then nodded. 

Roman led Dean back to the others, then kissed Bayley on the head. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised. Leaning closer, he whispered, “Dean’s guarding the luggage, but if Seth gets sick ask one of the security officers for help.” 

Bayley wearily smiled and nodded. 

Roman gave Dean a ‘thumbs up’ as he walked away. He didn’t see Dean resume his guard position although Bayley managed to snap a picture for him.  
  
  
  
_‘Thank God for express checkout rentals.’_ Roman heaved a sigh of relief as he parked in a pick-up spot and put on his flashers. Exiting the rental SUV, he ran inside and found his family just where he’d left them. He was happy that Seth no longer looked green although the boy was pale and lethargic looking. “Okay, Dean, I need you to help me push this cart.” 

Bayley grinned as Dean’s chest puffed out and he began to help Roman push it. She stood and put Seth on her hip and slowly followed. “You okay, baby?” 

“Yeah. Just tired, Mommy.” 

Outside, Roman opened the back of the SUV. “Thanks, Dean. You helped a lot.” He lowered his voice. “Can you watch out for your brother while Mommy gets your car seats strapped in?” 

Dean quickly nodded and ran to his Mommy while Roman set the car seats next to the SUV. When Seth was put down, he reached out and took his brother’s hand. “Careful. There’re a lot of cars.” 

Seth looked around and nodded. He leaned a little against his brother and sighed. 

Bayley quickly strapped a car seat into the back seat, then turned and reached for Seth. “Dean, you stay there,” she said as she lifted Seth into his car seat. She quickly strapped him in then put his lei over his head. “Aloha, Seth,” she murmured. “That means ‘hello’.” 

Seth smiled. “Aloha, Mommy.” 

Roman closed the SUV rear door and returned the luggage cart to just inside the doors of the airport. Bayley waited until Roman returned before picking up the second car seat. 

“I’ll do it.” Roman took the car seat. “You wait with Dean and then I’ll get him. There’s some ginger ale and some waters in a bag on the front seat.” 

While Roman installed the second car seat, Bayley opened one bottle of water and gave it to Dean. While he was drinking, she opened the bottle of ginger ale and gave it to Seth. “Sip it, honey.” She looked back at Dean. “Don’t gulp it, sweetheart.” 

Roman came around and motioned to Dean. Taking the boy’s hand, he led him to the other side of the SUV, positioning the boy between the vehicle and himself as traffic passed them, leaving the airport. When a break occurred, he opened the door and got Dean safety belted in. As he closed the door, Dean went back to drinking his water. 

Bayley patted Seth on the shoulder and closed the door. She moved the bag in the front seat to the floor and got in. Shutting the door, she fastened her seatbelt as Roman got into the SUV. 

“I put the address into the GPS before I left the rental lot,” he explained with a grin. He started the SUV and glanced at the boys in the back. “They look as tired as I feel,” he admitted. 

Bayley nodded as she pulled out her cell phone. “Me, too. I’m glad we didn’t plan anything for tonight. I’m going to text Shane and tell him we’re on the way.”  
  
  
  
Hunter watched as Stephanie brushed her long brown hair. “So what’s really behind all this ‘get Seth away from Dean’ nonsense?” 

Stephanie looked at her husband in the vanity mirror. “Dean’s a menace. Little Seth shouldn’t be trapped in a home with someone like that.” 

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Sounds great,” he admitted. “Now tell me the truth because we both know you don’t give a damn about Seth.” 

“Mom and Dad do,” Stephanie pointed out. She put the brush down on the vanity and turned around on the chair to face her husband. 

“And, as the dutiful daughter, you’re supporting them in this lost cause,” Hunter scoffed. “Please, I’m not stupid.” 

“Then what am I up to?” Stephanie asked with a half-smile. 

“You don’t like it that Shane and Bayley are in contact with each other,” Hunter explained. “A joint vacation in Hawaii, no less. Oh, and I’m impressed with however you managed to find that out.” He saw Stephanie smirk, then continued. “With Shane in Australia, it’s doubtful that his kids will be a threat to ours eventually inheriting the business. Vince and Linda despise Dean although the kid’s done nothing to warrant that.” 

“Dean is…” 

“Save it.” Hunter’s voice was clipped. “The kid’s done nothing. But Seth…” He shrugged. “Vince and Linda…especially Linda…appear to adore the little tyke. And he appears to be a smart little guy. Four years old and already learning to read. Just the sort that could appeal to them as ‘worthy’.” 

Stephanie tilted her head to one side. “You make some good points.” 

“So little Dean gets offered up as the sacrificial goat in all this,” Hunter continued. “Bayley gets furious and fights back. Not to mention what Roman’ll do.” 

Stephanie waved her hand, indicating she didn’t feel that was important. 

“Shane will play big brother and come to baby sister’s rescue,” Hunter finished. “End result? Shane and his kids are out of contention. Bayley removes herself and Seth from any possible inheritance.” 

“Which leaves **us** as the only possible inheritors of the business.” Stephanie coldly smiled. “Which means **our** children will inherit.” 

Hunter studied his wife for a few seconds. “Should I start calling you Machiavelli?” 

Stephanie laughed. 

“Still, I gotta feel for Dean. Like I said, the kid’s done nothing to deserve all this.”  
  
  
  
_‘Fly from Florida to Hawaii and eat at McDonald’s.’_ Roman smirked as he popped the last McNugget into his mouth. A quick run through the drive through for McNuggets and fries had satisfied enough of their hunger to last the rest of the drive to the rental house. 

In the rear-view mirror, he saw Seth exchange his remaining fries for the McNuggets that Dean hadn’t eaten. He mentally shrugged. Seth’s stomach had settled down and besides…it was vacation. Let both boys eat what they wanted. 

Bayley grew more and more excited as the GPS guided them closer and closer to the rental house. As Roman turned the SUV into the driveway, he recognized Shane sitting on the front steps. He silently prayed this reunion would be a happy one. Bayley deserved to have a good relationship with at least one member of her birth family. 

Roman parked the SUV and grinned at Bayley. “Go,” he quietly urged, seeing Shane slowly walk towards them. 

In a flash, Bayley was out of the SUV and running towards her older brother. Shane’s face lightened and he grinned, holding his arms out to her. Bayley jumped into his arms and squealed with laughter as Shane swung her around in a circle. 

“Who’s that?” Dean demanded. 

“That is your Uncle Shane. Remember, you talked with him on the phone when Seth fell off the slide?” Roman answered. He missed the looks exchanged between his sons as he got out of the SUV. 

“Oh, Shane,” Bayley sighed when her brother set her back on her feet. 

“Good to see you, sis.” Shane grinned as he kissed her on her forehead. Turning his head, he shouted, “Becky! Paige! Finn! They’re here!” 

Bayley saw a boy and girl run from around the side of the house towards their father. Then she turned to see Roman walking hand-in-hand with their boys to meet them. 

Shane held his hand out to Roman. “It’s good to see you again, Roman.” 

“Same here, Shane.” 

The two men shook hands, then Roman put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “This is Dean.” He put his other hand on Seth’s shoulder. “And this is Seth. Boys, this is your Uncle Shane.” 

“Hello,” Seth shyly spoke. 

“Hello.” Imitating his Daddy, Dean stuck out his right hand. 

Shane’s eyebrows rose, but he grinned and shook Dean’s hand. “Hello to both of you.” He motioned his own children forward. “Guys, this is your Aunt Bayley and Uncle Roman. And your cousins Dean and Seth. These are my kids. Finn and Paige.” 

As the four children muttered their greetings, Dean studied them with a sinking heart. _‘Uncle Shane’s got dark hair and eyes like Mommy. So does Paige. Finn’s hair’s dark but his eyes are blue. But nobody looks like me…’cause I’m ‘dop…’_

“It’s great to see you!” 

Dean looked past his Mommy and Uncle Shane to see a woman running towards them. His blue eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. 

“And this is your Aunt Becky!” Shane laughed. 

Becky and Bayley kissed and hugged then Becky hugged Roman before turning to the two boys. “Hello, Seth. I hope you’re feelin’ better.” 

Seth grinned as Aunt Becky leaned down and patted him on the top of his head. 

Becky was startled when she turned to Dean and the boy reached out and wrapped his arms around her neck. “Well, hello, Dean,” she laughed even as she gave Bayley a questioning look. 

_‘Me…she’s like me.’_ Dean knew his hair had some red in it. His Mommy said so. His hair wasn’t as red as Aunt Becky’s but there was some…and her eyes were blue like his. 

“Do you want to see the beach?” Finn eagerly asked. At eight years of age, he was tall and thin, his blue eyes startling against the dark hair that fell across his forehead. 

“Don’t go any closer than just behind the house,” Shane warned. 

Paige pouted, her dark eyes silently pleading with her father. 

Shane chuckled and ran his hand through her dark hair. His six-year old daughter loved the water. “Later. Let’s give your cousins and their parents a little time to relax. They just got off the plane.” 

Paige sighed. “Okay.” As she turned away, she mumbled, “I don’t like planes.” 

“Me neither,” Seth agreed. 

Paige gave him a sideways look, then took his hand. “Did you get sick, too?” she asked as they started walking. 

Finn waited for Dean who hesitated. 

“It’s okay, Dean,” Shane assured him. “Your mom and dad can follow. Becky and I’ll bring out some drinks.” He glanced at his sister. “There are plenty of chairs out back. We won’t be but a minute.” 

Roman nodded at Dean. “We can unload our stuff later. Go on.” 

Dean and Finn looked at each other, then both turned their heads to look at Paige and Seth who were halfway to the back of the house. Paige was pointing at the beach and the waves rolling up onto the sand. Seth was jumping up and down in excitement. The two older boys again looked at each other and sighed. Then they began trotting to catch up to the other two. 

Shane chuckled and glanced at his sister. “This should be…interesting.” 

“That’s one way of putting it,” Bayley agreed.  
  
  
  
Dusk found the adults stretched out on lawn chairs after watching a beautiful Pacific Ocean sunset. The SUV had been unloaded and luggage unpacked. Dinner had been a simple light repast and even Seth had eaten enough to satisfy Bayley. 

Set apart from the adults, Paige and Seth sat on one lawn chair, chatting and laughing. Finn and Dean sat on another lawn chair, quietly talking. 

Roman relaxed, happy the four children were getting along. He really hadn’t wanted a repeat of the last time his boys had been around Stephanie’s sons. 

“I figure tomorrow we’ll just hang around the beach and take it easy,” Shane suggested. “We’ve got reservations the next day to fly to the Big Island so we’ll need to be up early.” 

Seth’s head swiveled around when he overheard the word ‘fly’. He then turned and said something to Paige who screeched, She jumped up from the chair and quickly walked to the adults, Seth hot on her heels. 

“Fly? We’re getting on another plane?” 

Bayley saw Seth’s dark eyes grow wide. 

“If you want to see volcanoes, yes, we get on a plane for a very very short plane ride,” Shane calmly replied. 

Paige crossed her arms and shook her head. “I don’t like planes.” 

Finn and Dean joined them. “Paige, don’t be such a…a girl.” Finn frowned at his sister. 

“Finn Sheamus McMahon!” Becky sternly spoke up. 

“I’m sorry,” Finn apologized, glancing at his feet. “But it’s not that big a deal.” 

“Seth?” Dean walked over to his brother. “Please?” 

Seth stared at his brother then slowly nodded. “OK,” he muttered. 

Dean hugged his brother. “Thank you, Sethie,” he whispered. “I really wanna see the volcano.” 

“Paige?” 

The six-year old sighed. “Okay, Dad. Fine. A very very short plane ride.” 

“Thank you, Paige,” Shane smiled. 

Paige stomped back to her chair, nudging her brother to one side as she passed him. Seth ran to join her. 

Finn absently rubbed his shoulder and scowled at his younger sister. He and Dean started walking back to their chair. Finn suddenly stopped and pointed towards the sky. Dean looked up and the two boys quietly talked for a few seconds. Then Dean turned and sprinted back to his parents. 

“Look! Look!” He pointed to the sky. “Finn says that’s the Little Dipper.” He looked back to the sky then to his Daddy. “What’s a dipper?” 

Roman chuckled. “A dipper is something you use to scoop up water.” 

Dean frowned. “Then why isn’t it the Little Scooper?” 

“Because the correct name is ‘dipper’,” Bayley answered when Roman laughed. 

“Oh.” Dean looked again to the sky. “Where’s Mars?” 

“I don’t think we can see it,” Finn answered. “I learned about stars and planets in school last year.” 

“I’m gonna go to Mars,” Dean firmly announced. 

Finn nodded. “We can go together. I want to go too.” 

Bayley groaned. 

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Dean asked. 

“Mommy’s fine,” Roman assured him. “You guys go sit back down. Maybe Finn can find some other constellations for you.” 

“I don’t want my baby going to Mars,” Bayley hissed when the boys walked away. 

“He’s four,” Roman assured her. “He’ll change his mind about what he wants to do at least a half-dozen times before high school.” 

“He better,” Bayley grumbled. 

“I’m glad they’re getting along so well,” Becky pointed out. 

Shane sighed. “To be honest, I’m surprised at Dad and Mom letting Randy and Kevin getting away with stuff like that.” 

“They got away with it because they did it to Dean,” Bayley coldly said. “They’d heard the adults talking about Dean and they never made it much of a secret they didn’t like us adopting him.” 

“He’s a sweet boy,” Becky protested. She glanced at Bayley and Roman. “Both your boys are so well behaved.” 

“Give them a couple of days,” Roman wryly advised. 

“Roman!” Bayley playfully smacked his arm. 

“They **are** good boys, but right now they’re on their best behavior,” Roman continued. “Give them a couple of days to get used to you and Seth’ll be jumping from the upstairs balcony and Dean’ll be sliding headfirst through the trees down to the beach.”  
  
  
  
Becky had booked the trip to Volcano National Park with a travel company. They showed up at a small airport and waited as Becky checked them in. Paige and Seth eyed the smaller plane with equal amounts of anxiety and reluctance. Dean stood behind them and quietly said, “It’ll be okay. Don’t be scared.” 

“I’m not scared!” Paige denied. “I just don’t like flying.” 

Behind her back, Finn rolled his eyes and quietly snorted. 

“I’m scared,” Seth admitted. He sighed when Dean squeezed his hand. “I’ll be good.” 

“You can sit with Daddy,” Dean promised. 

Paige turned and glared at her brother. “I’m sitting with Mama.” Her eyes angrily narrowed when Finn grinned and shrugged his shoulders. When she stomped off, he chuckled. “She’s such a girl.” 

Dean and Seth exchanged confused looks. “She **is** a girl,” Dean finally pointed out. 

Finn chuckled again, then walked closer to the window to look at their airplane. 

Becky rejoined their group, Paige almost glued to her side. “Everyone’s here and checked in so we’ll be boarding in a few minutes. Each of the children have to be seated with an adult.” 

Roman managed not to laugh when Seth rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. 

“Guess you’re with me, Finn,” Shane called to his son who grinned back at him. 

Bayley held her arms open and Dean happily accepted the hug. 

As they stood in line to board the airplane, Roman watched as Finn poked his sister a few times just to aggravate her. He couldn’t hear what Paige hissed at him although he could clearly read ‘asshole’ on her lips as she hissed. Then he looked down to see Dean squeeze his younger brother’s hand and heard the soft murmur, “It’ll be okay, Seth. Thank you.” 

Roman leaned towards his wife and kissed her on the cheek. “You know, we really do have great kids.” 

Bayley grinned back at him and nodded. 

Boarding the plane, they found quickly found their seats. Becky and Paige sat immediately in front of Seth and Roman while across the aisle Finn and Shane sat in front of Dean and Bayley. 

“Mommy, no car seat!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Not this time, sweetheart. So Mommy needs to make sure you’re really belted in.” Bayley secured the seatbelt as tightly as possible before sitting back in her own seat. “How’s that?” 

Dean squirmed a little. “I can’t see out the window,” he complained. 

Bayley fastened her own seatbelt. “It won’t be for long. I promise.” 

Across the aisle, Seth was gripping his Daddy’s arm. 

“You’ll be okay, Seth. I promise.” Roman double-checked the seatbelt restraining his younger boy. 

Seth watched his Daddy buckle his own seatbelt, then wiggled closer until they were nearly touching. 

Roman watched Seth grab his arm and wrap it around his body before snuggling closer. “Better?” he asked with a slight smile. 

Seth nodded, gripping his Daddy’s fingers tightly with both hands. 

Finn leaned forward and smirked at Paige who flipped the bird at her brother. 

Becky sighed and covered her hand. Shane gently pushed Finn back in his seat. 

Seth shrieked as the plane left the ground. 

As Bayley had promised, the plane ride didn’t take very long; and she was able to keep Dean from getting too bored. Once they left the plane, they were taken to the small airport’s facility for a brief break. 

“Okay, we have 2 options. We can either take the bus tour or the helicopter tour,” Becky explained. 

“What’s a hel’coptr?” Dean frowned. 

Finn pointed out the window with a look of glee. “ **THAT’S** a helicopter!” 

Paige’s dark eyes widened in horror. 

Seth muttered “nononono” and wrapped his arms around his Daddy’s leg. 

Dean scowled. “Not funny, Finn.” 

“We don’t all have to do the same thing.” Becky patted her daughter’s back. “But each child has to have an adult with them.” 

Bayley calmly walked to Roman and took Seth’s hand. “I’ll take Seth on the bus. I’m not going on the helicopter.” She leaned down to her younger son. “Seth, is it okay if I ride the bus with you?” 

Seth looked up and nodded. “Dean’s going on…” he pointed out the window. 

Roman looked at Dean. “Which do you want to do, Dean? Either’s okay with me.” 

Dean hesitated, then saw Seth nod at him. “I wanna go on the hel’coptr.” 

Roman kissed the top of Seth’s head. “Have fun with Mommy.” He grinned at Dean and winked. 

“Do you want to go with Finn or Paige?” Shane asked his wife. 

“Oh, I’m on the bus!” Becky assured him. “Depending on how many people choose the helicopter, you may have to wait for a while. But there’s a little park and visitors’ center so you’ll have time to kill at some point.”  
  
  
  
Seth sat on his Mommy’s lap and looked out the window. He waved to his Daddy and brother as the bus began to move. He saw Dean jumping up and down, waving back at him while his Daddy blew him a kiss. 

“Mommy, they won’t get hurt, will they?” Seth asked as the bus picked up speed. “Up in that…that…” 

“Helicopter?” Bayley smiled when Seth nodded. “No, they won’t, sweetheart. They’ll be fine.” 

“It looked scary,” Seth muttered. 

“I hear that,” Becky said from where she and Paige sat across the aisle. “I certainly wasn’t going up in it.” 

“Me neither,” Paige firmly agreed. 

Bayley hugged Seth and whispered, “Thank you for doing this for Dean. Going on another airplane ride so he could see the volcano.” 

“I wanna see it too,” Seth nodded. 

“I know, but it still means a lot to him.” Bayley gently hugged him. “I’m proud of you, my Seth.” 

Twenty minutes later, they were staring at the volcano in awe.  
  
  
  
“Settle down, Dean,” Roman warned. “You have to get belted in.” 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Dean squirmed in his seat. “But…I’m ‘cited!” 

Roman chuckled, finally getting Dean’s seatbelt adjusted to his satisfaction. “No kidding.” 

“No! I’m not kidding!” Dean assured him with wide eyes. 

Roman heard Shane chuckling and grinned at him as he sat down in his own seat. 

Finn and Dean exchanged looks of pure enjoyment as the helicopter’s rotors began to spin and minutes later they rose into the air. Finn’s fist pumped the air, and Dean clapped in joy. 

“This is fun, Daddy!” Dean yelled. 

Roman leaned closer. “I’m going to put your headphones on for you so you can hear the tour guide. I’ll have mine on as well so I won’t be able to hear you.” 

Dean nodded, barely able to sit still as his Daddy fit the child-size headphones on his head. His blue eyes widened when he heard the tour guide speaking. Then he returned his attention to the window next to him and stared down at the ground. 

Roman put his headphones on and settled back, keeping a watchful eye on his son. Still, Dean’s sudden grip on his arm startled him. 

Dean was gripping his arm tightly with one hand and excitedly pointing with the other hand towards the volcano. 

Roman flashed his son a thumbs up and grinned. He couldn’t hear the word but he knew his son had just said ‘wow’.  
  
  
  
The remaining days in Hawaii seemed to fly by. Whale watching and swimming with dolphins had left Seth in a state of almost orgasmic bliss. Shane, Roman, and Finn had gone to Pearl Harbor, a trip that had left the normally upbeat young boy almost somber in reflection. While they were at Pearl Harbor, the others strolled along Diamond Head beach with Paige, Dean and Seth agreeing their beach was much nicer…and much less crowded. A luau had resulted in Bayley and Becky gracefully showing off their hula skills. Paige and Seth had eagerly joined them with Finn stubbornly refusing to even try. Dean had also begged off but cheerfully joined in when the warriors began their dance. 

Shane and Bayley had found a few moments they day of their departure to quietly talk while Roman loaded their luggage into the rented SUV. Dean hugged Becky more than once and his Irish-born aunt whispered something to him that caused the four-year old to smile. The four children hugged before Dean and Seth were strapped into their car seats. 

“Dean, see ya on Mars!” Finn yelled and waved. 

“On Mars!” Dean shrieked in return as Seth giggled. 

Roman chuckled under his breath then shook Shane’s hand and hugged Becky. “Hawaii’s not bad for a meeting spot,” he admitted. 

“Yeah, but some time you gotta make it Down Under,” Becky snickered. 

Roman saw Bayley and Shane exchanging a final hug and lowered his voice. “What did you say to Dean that made him smile like that?” he asked. 

“Oh, I’d showed him a picture of me and my brother, Shaemus, the other day,” Becky laughed. “I just told him we were glad there was another red-head in the family. Dean’s got just enough ginger in his hair to qualify.” 

Roman laughed in return. “Thank you,” he quietly replied. 

“Don’t listen to the McMahons,” Becky murmured. “Dean’s a great kid. So’s Seth.” 

Roman nodded and whispered in her ear. “The only McMahon I’ve ever listened to is Bayley. And now maybe Shane.” 

Becky laughed out loud and moved to hug Bayley. 

“Safe travels,” Shane called out.  
  
  
  
Fortunately, Seth slept most of the way during the flight to San Francisco, barely waking up when the plane began to descend. Their one day in San Francisco was spent riding the cable cars and dining at Fisherman’s Wharf. Roman crossed his fingers, hoping the long flight back to Florida would be a smooth one.  
  
  
  
The flight home was fine until they’d passed Denver. Then they ran into serious turbulence. At the first bump, Seth, who was sitting on his Daddy’s lap, squealed and dove against Roman’s chest. 

“Easy, Seth,” Roman murmured. He saw the seatbelt light come on just as the Captain announced that, because of the turbulence, everyone should return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts. The flight attendants began to walk the aisle quietly suggesting that trays be returned to their upright position. 

“C’mon, buddy, let’s get you buckled up,” Roman said. 

“No, Daddy! Stay with you!” Seth loudly protested. 

“It’s okay, but you gotta get buckled up.” Roman pointed to the seatbelt light above them. “Remember? If the light’s on, you gotta be buckled up.” 

Seth sniffed as he was gently settled into his car seat and strapped in. With each bump, he cried out and gripped his Daddy’s arm. 

Roman leaned over and wrapped his arms around Seth. “It’s okay. You’re fine,” he crooned. 

“Mommy?” 

Bayley turned her head from watching Seth to see Dean’s concerned look. “It’s okay, honey.” She patted his arm. “It’s just going to be a bumpy ride for a while.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed as Seth cried out. “Seth’s really scared,” he muttered. 

“I know.” Bayley glanced across the aisle then back to Dean. “But Daddy’s got him.” 

Dean bit his lip then leaned forward in his car seat. “Sethie! It’s okay! Don’t be scared!” 

“Can you tell Dean you’re okay?” Roman whispered to his younger son. “He’s worried about you. Take a deep breath and answer him for me, okay?” 

Seth gulped air. “I’m okay,” he hiccupped. But he couldn’t help crying even more as the plane continued to bump around him. 

Roman gently kissed Seth’s ear and continued to whisper soothingly. 

At one point, Dean gripped his Mommy’s hand but continued to watch his Daddy comfort his little brother. Every so often he would call out encouragement to Seth. “I don’t like it when Seth cries,” he angrily muttered. 

“Me either, honey,” Bayley admitted. She ran her fingers through Dean’s curls. “It’s okay if you’re scared.” 

Dean looked at his Mommy in confusion. “But I’m **not** scared,” he firmly stated. 

Bayley smiled down at him. “My brave boy.” She kissed the top of his head. 

After around twenty minutes, the turbulence stopped. After another five minutes, the seatbelt light went off and the captain announced they could remove their seatbelts. 

One of the flight attendants stopped by Roman’s side as he unstrapped a shaking Seth from his car seat. “Would some juice or water help him?” she gently asked. 

Roman nodded as he pulled Seth onto his lap. “Juice would be great. Thank you.” 

“Mommy, can I go see Seth?” Dean wiggled in his car seat. 

Bayley hesitated, then unstrapped him. She pulled him onto her lap. “You can’t stand in the aisle, honey. Just go over and talk to him and come back.” 

Dean nodded and wiggled off his Mommy’s lap. He bounced across the aisle and gently patted Seth’s arm. “It’s over, Sethie. Don’t be scared.” 

Seth’s stared at his brother, his dark eyes round and glazed. “Dean?” he whispered. 

Dean nodded. “Gonna be fine now.” 

Seth sighed and nodded. 

Bayley gently pulled Dean back across the aisle and onto her lap as the flight attendant returned with juice for Seth. 

She handed it to Roman and murmured, “If he needs anything else, let me know.” When Roman nodded, she turned and winked at Dean. “I brought you one, too.” 

Dean looked at his Mommy even as he reached for the juice box. When she nodded, he smiled at the flight attendant. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled again at Dean then began walking down the aisle checking on other passengers. 

Bayley gently stroked Dean’s back as he drank his juice but her eyes never left Seth who was firmly planted against his Daddy’s chest. 

The younger boy slowly sipped his juice. “Hi, Mommy,” he finally murmured. 

“Hi, Seth,” Bayley gently replied. “You feeling better now?” 

“Wanna be at home,” Seth whined. 

“We’re on our way,” Roman promised. “Can you try and take a nap?” 

Seth slowly nodded and closed his eyes. 

Roman took the half-empty juice box from Seth’s limp hand. 

“He doesn’t want any more?” Bayley quietly asked. 

Roman shook his head. “He’s already nearly asleep.” 

“I’ll take it,” Dean eagerly volunteered. “I’m not sleepy.”  
  
  
  
Sasha tapped twice on the horn as she parked the SUV in front of her waiting friends. She turned off the ignition and popped the release for the back hatch as she exited the vehicle. Wincing as a plane roared in takeoff, she met Roman and Dean pushing the luggage cart towards her. 

“Aunt Sasha!” Dean yelled with a grin. 

“Hi, champ!” She quickly hugged him and kissed Roman’s cheek. “You look tired,” she frowned. 

“Long flight,” Roman half-smiled. “Can you help with the car seats?” 

“Sure.” Sasha ruffled Dean’s curls and grabbed Seth’s car seat. She set it on the curb and hugged Bayley who was holding a limp Seth. “Aw, pumpkin, you not feeling good?” Sasha gently hugged him. 

“Turbulence,” Bayley grimaced. 

Sasha shuddered. “Say no more.” She opened the passenger door and quickly installed Seth’s car seat. Then she turned to Bayley. “I’ll get Dean’s seat in and put him in.” She grabbed Dean’s car seat and winked at the boy. “Stay here. I’ll get you in a minute.” 

“Okay.” Dean twisted around to watch his Daddy push the empty luggage cart back into the airport. 

By the time Roman returned, Sasha had Dean buckled into his car seat and Bayley was sitting in the back seat between the two boys. She took one look at Roman and said, “Let me drive.” 

Roman wearily nodded and opened the passenger side door. “I honestly think I’m more tired than hungry,” he said as Sasha pulled into traffic. 

“We can go through a drive through,” Bayley quietly suggested. “I can make a quick trip to the grocery store tomorrow morning.” 

“No need,” Sasha replied as she began merging into highway traffic. “I make a quick food run before bringing Yorkie home. You’ve got milk, juice, breakfast foods and stuff to make sandwiches tomorrow. You can always just have something delivered, too. You’ll be fine for a couple of days.” 

“Oh, God, Sasha, I love you!” Bayley wearily exclaimed. 

Both boys were asleep when Sasha pulled into the Reigns’ garage. Bayley and Roman weren’t too far away from sleep themselves but roused up when the garage door closed. As Roman rubbed his eyes and Bayley gently woke the boys, she took charge. 

“Bayley, get the boys upstairs to bed. Yorkie’s in the laundry room with plenty of food and water. Roman can help me put the luggage in the living room, and you guys can unpack tomorrow.” 

Grumbling, Dean allowed Sasha to lift him out of his car seat and onto the floor. Sasha kissed him on the top of his head. “Go with Mommy and get into bed,” she quietly told him. 

Seth whined as Bayley led him into the house. 

“Seriously, Sasha, thanks,” Roman said as he began lifting suitcases from the back of the SUV. “We into turbulence just past Denver that scared the shit out of poor Seth. He was half-hysterical. Turns out he’s okay with flying except for take-off, landing, and any sideways movement of the plane.” 

“Poor baby,” Sasha grimaced. “What about Dean?” 

“Loved it,” Roman answered. “But he didn’t sleep on the way back and wound up being really cranky for the last hour we were in the air.” He winced, hearing squeals and barking. 

Sasha grinned. “Sounds like they’re reunited with Yorkie.” 

“I just hope it doesn’t get them wound up,” Roman grumbled as he slammed the SUV hatch door shut. 

It took two trips to get all the luggage into the living room. By that time, Bayley was coming down the steps. 

“They’re both in Dean’s bed with Yorkie,” she sighed. “I think they’re down for the night.” She stepped forward and hugged Sasha. “Thank you so much for everything.” 

“Anytime.” Sasha kissed Bayley on the cheek. “You guys just chill out and relax. I’ll talk to you in a couple of days.” 

Twenty minutes later, Roman flopped face-first down onto his bed. “My bed,” he moaned. 

Bayley chuckled as she got into bed next to him and turned off the light on the nightstand. “That’s exactly what Dean said when he flopped into his bed.” 

“Smart boy,” Roman mumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Yorkie the dog is actually Kevin the dog. But because of events in JUNE, I couldn't name him Kevin. Comments and feedback appreciated!


End file.
